Wolfy-nation Day
'Wolfy-nation Day '''is the 59th episode of Season 50. Summary Gekko tries to keep Kevin’s old friends Wanda and Luce from ruining his Wolfy-nation Day celebration and also becoming a full fledged werewolf. Plot The episode begins with Gekko arriving by the Gekko Mobile in Kevin’s location. Kevin appears and welcomes Gekko in for his special day today, because it’s his Wolfy-nation Day! When the two went out to the backyard, Gekko’s eyes went wide when he saw that the whole place is already decorated, but Kevin gives him some snapdragons that have blossoms shaped like dragon heads that snap, saying that they need to put out more snapdragons. As Gekko was helping Kevin put them out, he asks what a Wolfy-nation is as Kevin explains to him that it’s a special ceremony where little werewolves have to prove that they are ready to become full fledged big werewolves by going on a midnight hunt as Gekko states that it sounds like a lot of work, and Kevin agrees but it’s worth it. It’s taken him a lot of training from his parents after Howler and Rip, who had their Wolfy-nation Day, but now today’s the day for Kevin to become a Midnight Wolfy after he climbs to the top of the mountain to howl at the full moon, which is what big werewolves are called. Gekko finds that interesting and he tells Kevin that he must be very nervous as Kevin replies that he is, but not just because he has to do his own midnight run, but also having to choose his Wolf of Honor, which is a special wolf friend who’ll run with him to the top of the mountain where he will be howling at the full moon before it rises before him. As he and Gekko were hanging up fox fur tinsel, Kevin explains that he is trying to choose between Wanda, his good wolf friend, or Luce his bad wolf friend, as Gekko sees that as a tough choice and Kevin agrees, then adds that his two best friends are complete opposites and is afraid that they won’t get along at his ceremony, and whoever he doesn’t choose to be his Wolf of Honor will become very upset, as in angry wolf upset, which will ruin Kevin’s special day. Seeing that Kevin looked already worried, Gekko tells Kevin that maybe he can keep an eye on Wanda and Luce, make sure that they’d get along, and also keep them from fighting with each other no matter what. Kevin asks Gekko if he can do that for him as his friend replies that he can because he’s his friend, and just wants his Wolfy-nation to go off without a hitch. Kevin thanks Gekko and is glad to have invited him over. Just then, the gecko boy and the little wolfy hear the sound of howling when suddenly, they see glowing yellow eyes in the dark, meaning that the guests are here as many different werewolves from other worlds and lands came out for the ceremony, including Wanda and Luce, who almost ran over her as he skids to a stop and strikes out a pose. Excited to see Kevin again, Wanda runs over to give him a big hug as she is excited for his big day and gives him a special Wolfy-nation Day gift; a lucky four leaf clover charm, which will give him good luck when he wears it for his running and climbing. Just as Kevin was about to put it on, Luce scoffs and gives him something more lucky; a lucky rabbit’s foot. Then the two werewolves glared just as Gekko interrupts and says that both charms are both lucky so there is no need to argue. Seeing Gekko made Wanda and Luce ask who he is and that he doesn’t look like a good werewolf and acts like a bad werewolf as Kevin introduces Gekko to them and says that he’s just here to enjoy the party, plus just watch the run. Wanda says to Gekko that it’s nice to meet him while Luce scoffs and crosses his arms as Gekko says that the ceremony is about to start soon and asks Kevin if that’s right as he (Kevin) agrees and Kevin tells his friends to find a good spot at the bonfire. Wanda then wishes Kevin good luck and adds that she knows that he’ll be a great midnight wolf. Characters * Gekko * Kevin * Wanda * Luce Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of and the second to be similar to ''Cauldronation Day ''from Sofia the First, the first being Luna’s Tricky Ticket. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 50 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes with villains Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Sofia the First Category:Season 50 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes that need images